As communication technology has developed and mobile devices, such as smartphones, wearable devices, and automobiles, which are part of Internet of Things (IoT) networks, become smart, there is a demand for smart notifications according to the diverse lifestyles of people.
In particular, a technique of easily notifying a person and/or others of activities according to context is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.